


marching to this overture

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Letters, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Three times Neville's Gran grappled with the boy's friendships on his birthday.Or: July 30th, 1989, 1999, 2009





	marching to this overture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nineteen & a future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316835) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 
  * Inspired by [australis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102186) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 

**July 30th, 1989**

As Gran dragged him away, Neville overcame the sinking feeling in his stomach long enough to wave goodbye at the girl he'd met at the flower stall. 'Greengrass is a good name for someone who likes the Pirouetting Roses', he almost said aloud. Daphne had even known how important the sheen of the petals was! But the tenseness in Gran's body made it all too clear that it wouldn't be a good idea just now. 

Gran had thought to give him a right treat with their outing today. Now, there was a line on her face that only appeared when she was confronted with people who might well have hurt Neville's parents.

As he stumbled towards the Leaky Cauldron and its Floo, he searched his memory if Daphne's surname had ever come up during lessons or discussions he'd overheard. He didn't think the family had been among the Death Eaters. His memory had failed him before.

‘Aunt Enid is right,’ thought Neville morosely. ‘I have the poorest judgement about anything but plants.’ It had just been nice to talk to someone his age for once. He braced himself against Gran’s disappointment and resigned himself to the knowledge that, nine years old or not, it would be a long while before she’d take him to Diagon Alley again. 

**July 30th, 1999**

“And then we'll have the cinnamon rye biscuits after,” Gran told Hetty. Neville appreciated that she at least glanced in his direction for confirmation – it was his afternoon party they were planning, after all.

“Yes, Miss Augusta,” echoed Hetty. 

“Young Draco will want the licorice blend, I think,” Gran continued. Hetty nodded attentively and Gran proceeded to list her chosen selection of teas. Neville shook his head and made no attempt to pry the role of hostess from her.

A year ago he had all but insisted he spend part of his birthday at the Malfoy’s. This past year he and Draco had spent most of their time elsewhere. The two hadn’t interacted much at all, and he was not sure now whether or not that had been a mistake.

There'd been no strain in her voice as she'd pronounced Draco’s name. Not a twitch of an eyelid out of place.

If she felt any unease at the prospect of allowing not one but two former Slytherin Death Eaters onto her family lands, she hid it well enough that Neville could not tell. Yet it was hard to imagine a world in which what _he_ wanted was enough to stay her tongue.

‘Best not to ask,’ he decided. 'If she minded, she would have said.' Aloud, he opined: "Teddy would prefer either strawberry or raspberry juice." 

**July 30th, 2009**

_Dearest Neville,_

_I expect this owl finds you before sunset, he seems swift and sensible. Greetings and a joyous day etc._

_When you informed me of your plans for the summer, I was reminded of an intriguing passage I once came across in an old journal. Enclosed please find this challenge from your great-great-grandmother on my mother’s side, who once travelled not far from where you’re met by this stalwart owl:_

_A cave hidden in a valley of saffron._  
_An amethyst adorning a tree.  
_ _A hippogriff guarding a hoard._

_If these old bones cannot be with you this day, they can damn well gift you an adventure! Your Uncle Algie is convinced that the ‘hoard’ is some sort of treasure - say, a temple full of gold; however, you might recall that my grandmother Eudora was an Herbologist, too._

_I trust that the choice company you keep will not turn you astray as you solve the mystery, and that you and Draco will see them and yourselves all safely back home._

_Please also enjoy Hetty's treats with her compliments and well-wishes._

_Love, Gran_


End file.
